The present invention relates to a heating, ventilating or air conditioning system and, in particular, to an air routing device for a motor vehicle heating, ventilating or air conditioning system. Conventionally, as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, different components must be employed in the case of asymmetrically designed air routing housings 1, e.g., air routing housings 1 constructed mirror-symmetrically are used for motor vehicles with left-hand and right-hand drive, respectively. Thus, FIG. 3 illustrates an air routing housing 1 for a motor vehicle air conditioning system having a blower 2, filter 3 and evaporator 4, designed for a motor vehicle with left-hand drive. In the deflection region of the air flow downstream of the blower 2 and upstream of the filter 3, an appropriately fluidically optimized profile, referred to below as an air routing device, is formed on the air routing housing 1, in order to optimize the air distribution over the entire filter surface. Owing to the different configuration of the air routing housings 1 for motor vehicles with left-hand and right-hand drive, the respective air routing device is also designed differently.
This leads to considerable extra costs, since, inter alia, tools for forming relatively large parts must be provided, and these must be available, in each case, for right-hand and left-hand drive vehicles.